Conciliabule reptilien
by Poochie-90
Summary: Un drôle d'individu s'installe au bar du Devil's Nest à côté de la chimère serpent. Orochimaru/Martel... Ben oui, je sais...


**Auteur: **Poochie

**Bases: **FMA et Naruto

**Genre: **Peut-on appeler ça de la romance ? Un crossover alors ?

**Disclaimer: **FMA est à Hiromu Arakawa alors que Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto

**Note de l'auteur: **Un couple que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de rencontrer mais que je voulais voir au moins une fois dans ma vie. Un Orochimaru/Martel, que demande le peuple ?

* * *

Conciliabule reptilien

Martel ne se sentait pas d'humeur aujourd'hui. Assise au bar du Devil's Nest, elle se remémorait la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

Son patron l'avait _encore _dragué...

Dolchet l'avait _encore _contredite à longueur de temps...

Le reste des chimères l'avaient _encore _obligé à s'énerver pour quelques conneries sans importance...

Une journée banale dans la vie de la chimère serpent quoi...

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle porta son verre à ses lèvres en fixant bêtement le mur en face d'elle. De sombres pensées comprenant le meutre, la torture ainsi que le suicide traversant son esprit. Bref, sa vie commençait doucement à l'ennuier, voir même à la déranger. Devait-elle en venir à commettre un génocide ou plutôt un suicide ? Réfléchissant à cette question devenue existentielle avec le temps, elle n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée de ce client plutôt bizarre dans le bar mal famé.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers cet homme étrange. Mise à part le fait qu'il avait une peau aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, il avait une drôle de tête assez effrayante et des yeux jaunes dont les pupiles étaient de fines fentes.

La seule raison pour laquelle Martel remarqua sa présence fut que le silence total régnait à présent dans la salle. Elle se retourna pour tenter de comprendre ce changement brusque de comportement de la part de ses collègues chimères et tomba presque nez à nez avec le drôle d'individu. Elle eut un mouvement de recule en apercevant ces deux yeux jaunes qui la fixaient.

L'homme vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côte de celui de la blonde. Elle ne le lacha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit installé, continuant de l'observer sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus le lacher du regard. Il lui fit un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de psychopathe tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, elle se contenta de détourner les yeux, reposant ces derniers sur le verre à moitié vide qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains. Elle sentait bien le regard de cet homme sur elle mais elle tint bon et ne lacha pas sa boisson des yeux, comme pour dissuader l'intrus de l'emmerder.

Un lourd silence s'installa près du bar du Devil's Nest. Malheureusement pour les chimères présentes, le patron n'était pas là pour rétablir l'ordre donc elles prirent la sortie évitant ainsi de se rester dans le même périmètre que ce gars. Il leur semblait pas normal et comme elles étaient entourées constement de fous en ce moment, il valait mieux être prudent et ne pas jouer avec le feu.

Après plusieurs minutes où l'intrus fixait toujours la pauvre blonde, cette dernière ne tint plus et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Quoi ?

Il se contenta de sourire en posant son menton dans le creux de sa main.

Martel avait de la patience, heureusement d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'habitude avec les autres chimères donc elle allait bien réussir à tenir tête à celui-là. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche pendant qu'elle se préparait mentalement à lui foutre la raclée du siècle.

- Vous avez un monde vraiment très intéressant, souffla-t-il doucement sans pour autant bouger d'un millimètre.

- Hein ?

Les yeux écarquillés, elle essayait de comprendre ce que voulait dire le gus planté devant elle. Elle conclut simplement qu'il devait être fou et qu'il en fallait donc pas trop le contredire.

- C'est bien la première fois que je croise quelqu'un comme vous, continua-t-il en souriant doucement.

- Je vous renvoie le compliment, ironisa la blonde en sifflant le reste de son verre.

Le silence fit de nouveau son apparition dans le bar. Martel était alors seule avec l'inconnu, assise au bar en fixant son verre maintenant vide. Ne tenant plus, elle continua la conversation malgré sa conscience qui lui hurlait de se taire.

- Que voulez-vous dire par-là, se décida-t-elle à demander en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quel genre de créature êtes-vous en fait ?

Martel fit une moue indéchiffrable avant de le toiser de bas en haut alors qu'un tic nerveux soulevait le côté gauche de sa lèvre.

- Et vous osez me demander ça alors que vous avez une tronche à faire fuir un cobra, lança la blonde de façon rageuse.

Sans que Martel ne comprennent pourquoi, il éclata de rire.

- J'aime beaucoup votre comparaison, lacha l'homme une fois son fou-rire terminé.

- Et pourquoi cela, demanda la jeune femme.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la question. Il décida d'en poser une autre au lieu de répondre à la première, ce qui avait le don de mettre la blonde en face de lui en rogne:

- Vous aimez les serpents ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire dans la conversation mais oui, je dois avouer que j'ai un faible pour ces petites bêtes, répondit docilement la chimère. Voyant que l'autre ne réagissait pas plus que ça, elle se servit un deuxième verre, n'en proposant pas à son vis-à-vis qui l'observait sans bouger.

- Orochimaru...

La blonde marqua un temps de pause, se demandant pourquoi diable cet homme passait-il du coq à l'âne toutes les trente secondes.

- Orochimaru ?... Et bien moi c'est Martel.

Il répéta son prénom plusieurs fois, en souriant, toujours le menton au creux de sa main.

- Oui c'est ça... Martel, continua-t-elle plus pour combler le silence qu'autre chose. Et pour répondre à votre première question qui était de quel genre de créature je suis, et bien je suis une chimère, termina ladite chimère en sifflant son seconde verre de la soirée.

- Une chimère, questionna Orochimaru en fronçant le sourcils. Visiblement, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Ben ouais, des humains qui ont été mélangés avec des animaux. Par exemple, moi j'ai été mixée avec un serpent.

- D'où votre amour pour ces petites bêtes, un sourire fleurit de nouveau sur les lèvres de l'homme aux yeux jaunes.

- Exactement !

- Je vois... Et vous êtes immortelle ?

Oh non, encore un taré obsédé par l'immortalité. Martel soupira suite à cette question.

- Pourquoi, vous voulez vous aussi devenir immortel, demanda la jeune femme en posant elle aussi son menton au creux de sa main.

- C'est une idée qui demande à être développée, vous ne pensez pas ?

- Non. J'en ai assez des psychopathes qui ne pensent qu'à tuer et à être plus vieux que les autres, dit-elle.

- Alors vous être mal tombée, Martel...

Elle écarquilla les yeux pour la énième fois de sa vie. La sort devait certainement s'acharner sur elle. Elle en était sûre.

- Enfin, au moins les serpents peuvent changer de peau si la leur ne leur convient pas, eux, conclut-il sans logique en faisant un geste lent de la main.

- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir à part me faire devenir chèvre.

- Ne cherchez pas, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Sur ce, je vous souhaite le bonsoir, annonca Orochimaru en se levant de son siège, se rendant directement vers la sortie. Curieuse, Martel le suivit jusqu'à la porte. Là, il se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme.

- J'aime beaucoup les serpents moi aussi, sourit l'homme à la peau pâle avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Sauf que eux, n'ont pas la peau aussi douce, lança-t-il avant d'éclater de nous de rire.

Il s'éloigna sous la pluie, suivit par le regard de Martel, toujours sous le choc. Avant qu'il ne soit plus dans son champs de vision, elle sortit à l'extérieur pour lui hurler d'un ton énervé:

- Vous n'êtes qu'un serpent, Orochimaru !

Ledit serpent lui répondit en levant le bras paresseusement.

Martel posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres une fois l'autre homme au loin. Cette fois, c'était sûr... Ce baiser... Il ne pouvait être qu'un serpent !

Owari


End file.
